Military Scouts
by Sailor Twilight Star
Summary: What happens when Saturn and Pluto step in to save the queen. And she and the inners are reborn into another universe with the gundam guys. AU. Zechs and Serena, Heero and Minako, Duo and Ami, Wufei and Rei, Trowa and Makato, Quarte and Noin. The GW g
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: To Remake the Universe

"Come out and play, my Queen wife," says a laughing mans voice. "I mean you no harm, at this time." The man walks down the hall looking and listening for any noises, which would tell him where his wife is. He carries a rapier and dagger, ready for anything.

Heavy breathing and whimpering is heard ahead. As the man inches closer, the noise gets louder from a broom closet. The King of the Earth, Darien, opens the door quickly, startling the Queen, Serenity, to scream.

"I have found you, Wife it is now time to pay for the sins against the laws of Nature and Man." Grinning evilly, Darien starts to bring down his dagger to plunge it into the heart of the Serenity. However, times seem to slow to a crawl and stops.

From the deep within the deepest dungeon, two supporters of the queen finish their spell. "To save our Great Queen, from the hatred and greed of the King. To send her to the love of her life. We call upon Cronos, to give us your blessings, to stop time. We call upon Saturn, the planet of life and death; to give us your blessings, to give this Universe Death and Remake it in the way of our prayers. Give our Great Queen the True Love she has always wanted and dreamed." The two girls, in sailor uniforms cross their staffs. One of the staffs is a Purple and Silver Glaive and the other looks like an Ice Blue time key with a garnet orb. Together the Princess' of Saturn and Pluto bring their staffs crashing down. Ending that universe and starting anew.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Royalty Reborn**_

In this new age of science and machines, the year being 2121, the world still holds onto some old ways. Two great houses are blessed with the knowledge of children to come. The houses of Yui and Chiba, with the help of a shaman, know that babies are twin boys.

The first house, Yui are born in the early spring. The children are named Heero James and Trowa Barton, after their grandfathers. Their home is loving and caring. However, it is of a fashion to enroll their children into Military School. The best Military Academy is OZ, and so it is done.

Later in early fall, the house of Chiba, they welcome in their set of twin boys. The father is a Commander in the military and demands a DNA test. For the boys are as different as night and day. The eldest, is as light as an angel, by only a few minutes, has blonde hair and sky blue eyes, taking after his mother. His mother named him Zech Milliondaire. While the younger boy named Mamoru Darien, is as dark as sin. Mamoru takes after his father side with his black blue hair and deep sapphire blue eyes. In this house, stress is normal. Rage and anger seem to rule, so when the boys are around two years old their parents split. Their mother takes Zechs with her, while father had Mamoru raised by nannies. With a legal battle mom changes Zechs legal name to Marquee. Both Mamoru and Zechs are signed up for the OZ military academy. The boys know about each other, and spend time together. However, their parents try and turn their children against each other as they grow. It works for one, but not the other.

Four years past, 2125, and two more great houses are expecting children. With the help of shamans and the stars, the girls are to be born in the late early summer and late fall.

The first family welcomes the girls right on time. The family is that of the royal line. After ten years of waiting, twins are expected at the home of Tsukino. Though, there is already a male heir it would not hurt to have a spare. In late June the 29th and 30th, the two beautiful girls are born. The eldest by 30 minutes, born at 11:45 pm, is named Yohko Noin the 5th, Noin to her friends and people. Her little sister is named for the full moon that blessed their birth, Serenity Usagi the 13th. Their father, the Shogun is very happy, as is Trieze their elder brother. A celebration is thrown for the week for the good fortune.

In one of the lower houses, Peacecraft, the children are late. It is not till late winter that the children are born. However, the family can only support on child, not two. With heavy hearts and poor pockets, the elder girl child is kept and named Relena. They give her twin to an adoption agency to hope for a good family. The blonde and blue eyed little girl is adopted quickly by a good social family, and is named Minako.

Both families enroll their three girls into the Academy. While, little Minako, is allowed peace for now.


End file.
